herofandomcom-20200223-history
Souffle
Souffle is one of the twelve lead heroes in Eto Rangers anime series. She was chosen by Princess Aura to become defenders of Mugen. History At the start of the series, Souffle and the rest of Eto Rangers entered the race in order to make it to the finish line. Unfortunaltely, the animal heroes are having fun in the race. Suddenly, the darkness arrives to attack the world of Mugen ruled by Princess Aura. When the fun was interrupted, the darkness begins to grow. When Eto Rangers are summoned by Princess Aura. The Animal heroes are ready to save the novel worlds from the Evil-Spirited Monsters. Powers and Abilities Souffle is one of the non-combatants of the Rangers, but supports her teammates with her hand-pocket compact when events become "a needle in a haystack". *Carpine Physiology-User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into caprines (Goat-antelopes) including domestic and wild goats and sheep, musk ox, ibex, etc. *Magic-The user has access to magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, language, etc., to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially limitless possibilities for what they can accomplish. *Zodiac Physiology -User with this ability either is or can transform into any or certain Astrological Zodiac signs. Most commonly known zodiacs are: **'Western Zodiac' is founded on the movements and relative positions of celestial bodies such as the Sun, Moon and planets, which are analyzed by their movement through signs of the zodiac during the year. **'Chinese Zodiac' relates each year to an animal and its reputed attributes, according to a 12-year cycle in combination of five elements. *Zodiac Empowerment - The user is able to have the powers of zodiac signs. This includes Western Astrology or the Eastern Zodiac. They may draw their power from either their own sign or a compilation of signs. If the latter is true, then one could combine their zodiac abilities to generate stronger effects. Zodiac abilities are at their strongest during the months that they are active; their designated months. Personality Souffle is a calm-hearted creature who always takes care of her friends in spite of many troubles and dangers. Souffle is being a kind-hearted one to the rest of the many heroes as well. She became very courageous, determined, and strong to win countless times. She can also be serious, sometimes believing he does all the work, but he still remains a nice person at heart. During the rest of the adventures, She has a greater sense of justice just like the rest of her friends in times of many troubles and tragedies. She can do all of her duties for the rest of our heroes to fight off against the Forces of Darkness once and for all. Gallery Images Souffle.jpg Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Successful Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Magic Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:In Love Category:Loyal Category:Supporters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Protectors Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Monster Slayers Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Wise Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Neutral Good Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Teenagers Category:Humanoid Category:Amazons Category:Partners in Training